


The World Revives; Colors Renew

by nonbinaryvamp



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryvamp/pseuds/nonbinaryvamp
Summary: An instantaneous spark of joy raged in my head, a decent ripple in a large ocean screamed, ‘You haven't replied yet!’ So I did just that





	The World Revives; Colors Renew

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO BLESSED TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU TBH 
> 
> Yeah, the title is from "Without You" from Rent but it's a nice song even tho it's sad. THIS ISN'T SAD I SWEAR - Shadow

“Your tree will change with the seasons and grow with you. In the spring your tree will bloom with beautiful white petals. After you meet your soulmate, an animal will appear someone on or under the tree. When your soulmate dies the tree withers, when your soulmate grows sick it will do the same.”   
  
That's what they taught us when we were young. The stories of generation after generation finding their soulmates and bonding, sometimes to the dislike of society or family, told year after year. The story of a fox and wolf, a snake and lizard, a cat and mouse, two dogs, and more. Anyone could find solace in their soulmate, no matter what animal appeared on their arm.   
  
The marks don't require touching, they just require a word said to each. Some people have 50 conversations a day and never notice their soulmates animal appear, left to search for them even after that mark was worn.   
  
I didn't have to do that. When Sydney and I started talking I noticed the animal appear nearly immediately. A doe, under the tree on my upper forearm. Not quite mocking in it's glances at my phone.    
  
A pure white blossom flit and fluttered a dance down to land on the doe’s nose. In just a blink, I thought I saw it tilt it's head up to catch it. The doe seemed proud of the tree for it's beautiful bloom.   
  
I didn't say much about the appearance at first. Was I honestly aware whether Sydney and I were compatible? Would she even want a relationship with me? Was she my soulmate, or was it a mistake?   
  
A while later, valentines day came briskly.   
  
Occasionally I act on impulse, and the ‘day of love’ must have been one of the occasions. In anticipation of this day, of this moment, I had told myself to be patient. A make it or break it prospect wasn't one to be enamored of, all the same I had my phone in hand an a messaged typed with my forefinger above the send button.   
  
_ ‘Have you met your soulmate yet?’ _   
  
A moment, no, two, and a ‘typing..’ box later, a reply came.   
  
**_‘Yeah, you?’_ **   
  
A long breathe out and another in, a small but breathy laugh and a few nerves to the side.   
__   
_ ‘Yeah, pretty recently.’ _ __   
__   
_ ‘ _ **_Me too.’_ ** __   
__   
_ ‘What's your animal?’ _ __   
__   
**_‘Some type of bird_ ** _.’ _ __   
__   
_ ‘Mine's a deer’ _   
  
No harm done yet, the worst possible outcome is outright and utter rejection. Right? Oh, boy.   
  
‘ **_I think you're my soulmate?’_ **   
  
An instantaneous spark of joy raged in my head, a decent ripple in a large ocean screamed, ‘You haven't replied yet!’ So I did just that.   
  
__ ‘I think you're mine, too.’   
  
****


End file.
